transformertitans_animatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Brother Blood
Sebastian Blood (セバスチャン・ブラッド, Sebasuchan Buraddo), also known as Brother Blood (ブラザー・ブラッド, Burazā Buraddo), is the charismatic and sadistic Headmaster of the H.I.V.E. and its academy and the main antagonist of season 5. He is best known for being the arch nemesis of Cyborg. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: John DiMaggio (English), Akihiko Shimizu (Japanese) Gallery File:Cyborgblood3nq4.jpg|Brother Blood as a cyborg. Personality While Blood, like Dreadscar, is charismatic and intelligent, he is prone to paranoia, as displayed by his obsession over defeating and bending Cyborg's will. Despite being a villain, Blood nevertheless is an excellent teacher (demonstrated in the episode "Deception"), and expects a lot from his students, maintaining his strict sense. However, this cold, strict personality of Blood's sometimes breaks away, giving space for his occasional goofiness. Relationships Friends and Allies *H.I.V.E. **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang Familiy Neutral Rivals *Cyborg Enemies *Teen Titans **Robin **Beast Boy **Starfire **Cyborg *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl Powers and Abilities Blood is a powerful metahuman with a vast array of psychokinetic powers. The abilities he has demonstrated so far include: *'Telepathy': Brother Blood is known to read the thoughts of others, as such he read Cyborg's mind and gains the secrets of his blueprints. **'Mind Control': Blood can control other peoples minds against their will, when his eyes glows red so does the people who are under his control, but Cyborg's strong will power managed to resist him. **'Telekinesis': He has also display the ability to manipulate objects with his mind alone. ***'Levitation & Water Walking': Blood has shown to use his telekinesis to make himself lighter than water. ***'Teleportation': He can teleport himself or others, only by touching them, to any locations he chooses. They vanish into red energy then reappear in the same way. ***'Telekinetic Barriers': He can create telekinetic barriers capable of deflecting physical and energy attacks. **'Photographic Memory': Brother Blood stated with his mental abilities all of Cyborg's secrets were stored in his memory. **'Illusions': Blood can mentally inducing illusions into his victims' minds, complete with convincing sensory impressions. *'Energy Blasts': Blood can fire blasts of pure red energy. *'Extraordinary Agility': Despite his old age, Blood can jump higher and perform acrobatic stunts. *'Cyborg Physiology': When Blood stole Cyborg's secrets, he made the Titans East turned him into a cyborg like him. **'Enhanced Strength & Speed': Blood stated when he turned into a cyborg he was granted with enhanced physical strength and speed. **'Cyber Mind': Because he is now a cyborg, he mental abilities had increased, as such the extension range of his mind control. After his conversion into a cyborg, Blood was granted enhanced physical strength along with an extended range for his mental abilities. History Past Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia *He has been called by other nicknames such as: Blood (usually it's his last name). *In the DC mainstream comic line, Brother Blood is in fact the reincarnated version of Brother Sebastian, a treacherous Native American voodoo priest, that spawned a line of insidious reincarnations through his sinister deeds, thus beginning the legacy of Brother Blood. *It is very likely that Blood is/was a member of the Brotherhood of Evil, or at the very least is/was affiliated with them, as many of his students are members themselves. Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Techno-organic Category:Male Category:Villains Category:H.I.V.E. Category:H.I.V.E. Leaders Category:Psychics Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Superstrength Category:Technologists Category:Teleporters